kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Feudalism II
is an open-world game in which the goal is to conquer every town on the map. Recruit troops at towns you control, buy better equipment, learn powerful skills and become the most powerful warrior and ruler of the whole world. The game has a lot more features than the previous game and you can play as different heroes. __TOC__ Gameplay In Feudalism II you take control of any one of the 12 heroes of the world. The heroes come from each of the 6 lands, each land has a male and female hero. Each hero has a unique fighting style depending on the area they come from. You move from town to town gathering gold from quests, picking it up from enemies you kill and from selling their equipment. Once you have leveled up your character and hired an army you can start taking over towns and hiring better men from your captured towns. You may also duel the town champion for better equipment drops than standard mobs give you. When capturing towns there are more guards depending on the towns rating, shown by lit stars around the emblem in the top left of the town screen. When you capture all the cities of the world you win the game. Instructions These are the instructions provided directly by the game: Keys: Moving - WASD or arrow keys; Attack - space or insert Use skills - numbers 1-6 Tips and tricks: - Recruit more troops and let them fight. Try to fill both first and second lines with soldiers and keep some guys in reserve. - Complete quests. In the beginning of the game completing quests is the easiest way to get some money and experience. - Don't be a hero. In the very beginning main hero is very weak: he can die even from a single hit, so you'd better hide behind your army's back and attack from a distance until you get level 5-7. - Attack weak villages first. The level of settlement's protection is displayed at the top left corner of town screen. The more stars are white - the better protection. Try to capture villages with 2 or 3 stars in the beginning. - Refine your weapons at forge. Even small bouns (+3 or +4) gives high damage boost at the beginning. - Learn at least one special move for weapon you usually use - they are much more effective than normal attacks. The 12 Heroes Edgar, Lord of the Great Trade Republic Proficient melee fighter and squad leader; Can learn special moves with Two handed Sword, Spear and Crossbow. Specializes on strengthen and supporting any types of units. Republic warriors depend on both strength and constitution, sometimes they try to evade enemy attacks. Note: Republic produces the best swords and crossbows on the continent. They also make good armor and bows. Selena, Princess of the Great Trade Republic Proficient sharpshooter and medic; Can learn special moves with Crossbow, Dagger and Two handed Sword. Specializes on squad support and infantry power-ups. Republic warriors depend on both strength and constitution, sometimes they try to evade enemy attacks. Note: Republic produces the best swords and crossbows on the continent. They also make good armor and bows. Karl, Bishop of The Order of Holy Cross Great squad commander and supporter; Can learn special moves with One handed Weapons, Heavy Two handed Weapons and Throwing Knives. Specializes on strengthen infantry and squad support. Order's warriors depend on their armor and constitution, so some of them are just walking castles, but they also shouldn't forget about strength and spirit powers. Note: Order produces the best maces and armor in the world. Elizabeth, Priest of The Order of Holy Cross Talented commander and universal fighter; Can learn special moves with Spear, Crossbow and One handed Weapons. Specializes on strengthen all types of units and enemy suppression. Order's warriors depend on their armor and constitution, so some of them are just walking castles, but they also shouldn't forget about strength and spirit powers. Note: Order produces the best maces and armor in the world. Vseslav, Chieftain of The Forest Lands Very strong melee fighter and squad supporter; Can learn special moves with Heavy Two handed Weapons, One handed Weapons and Throwing Axes. Specializes on infantry power-ups, squad support, and enemy suppression. Forest Land's warriors depend only on their strength. DEX and CON are important for them too, but only strength allow them to use better axes deal more damage, and even wear better armor made in forest lands. Note: Forest Lands produce the best axes in the world. Their bows are one of the best too. Olga, the major Druid of Forest Lands Very good ranged fighter and suppressor; Can learn special moves with Bow, Two handed Sword and Spear. Specializes on strengthen ranged units and enemy suppression. Forest Land's warriors depend only on their strength. DEX and CON are important for them too, but only strength allow them to use better axes deal more damage, and even wear better armor made in forest lands. Note: Forest Lands produce the best axes in the world. Their bows are one of the best too. Sieg, Shogun of the Far East Empire Master of melee fights and good commander; Can learn special moves with Dual Weapons, Katana and Bow. Specializes on strengthen infantry and enemy suppression. Empire's warriors depend on their dexterity, trying to evade enemy attacks. Strength is important for them too for dealing damage. Note: Empire produces only its national weapons. You will not find any swords, axes, maces or spears in their cities.They don't look strong because they don't have horses but they have the most powerful troops the shogun ghost that already master the guillotine blade. ''' Niora, Mistress of The East Empire Master of national fighting styles and good commander; Can learn special moves with Staff, Katana and Surikens. Specializes on strengthen ranged units, war arts and enemy suppression. Empire's warriors depend on their dexterity, trying to evade enemy attacks. Strength is important for them too for dealing damage. Note: Empire produces only its national weapons.You will not find any swords, axes, maces or spears in their cities. '''They don't look strong because they don't have horses but they have the most powerful troops the shogun ghost that already master the guillotine blade. Chingis, Khan of the Black Horde Effectively combines melee and ranged weapons; Can learn special moves with One handed Weapons, Bows and Two handed Swords. Specializes on strengthen bowmen, swordsmen and chivalry. Also can suppress enemy and support his troops. Horde's warriors depend on their dexterity, strength and spirit powers. They prefer to shoot enemies from long range and then kill survivors in melee combat. Note: Horde produces swords, daggers and bows. Their bows are one of the best in the world. They have the weakest troops in the world Inga, Major Shaman of the Black Horde Great bow master and effective lone warrior; Can learn special moves with Bow, Dagger and One handed Weapons. Specializes on strengthen bowmen and chivalry. Also can suppress enemy and heal herself. Horde's warriors depend on their dexterity, strength and spirit powers. They prefer to shoot enemies from long range and then kill survivors in melee combat. Note: Horde produces swords, daggers and bows. Their bows are one of the best in the world. They have the weakest troops in the world. Ismael, Ruler of the South Desert Powerful melee fighter and good commander; Can learn special moves with Dual Weapons, Two handed Sword and Crossbow. Specializes on strengthen melee infantry and enemy suppression. Desert's warriors depend on their strength, dexterity and constitution. They prefer face-to-face fight much more than ranged combat. Note: Desert produces only swords and their secret national weapon - Katar. Their swords have a good damage and a faster attack speed. Diana, Secret Assassin of the South Desert Talented assassin and good lone warrior; Can learn special moves with Katar, Crossbow and Dagger. Specializes on assassin and chivalry training. Also has good enemy suppression skills. Desert's warriors depend on their strength, dexterity and constitution. They prefer face-to-face fight much more than ranged combat. Note: Desert produces only swords and their secret national weapon - Katar. Their swords have a good damage and a faster attack speed. The 6 Lands Black Horde's Lands The Black Horde's lands are a sparse woodland area with British-named tent towns. Below is a list of towns in the area from weakest to strongest, the number represents the number of stars the town has. #Tiny camp of Neath, Horde's north outpost #Small fisher village of Llanelli #Camp of Swansea, Horde's harbor #Camp of Tara, Horde's training center #Camp of Iona, Horde's east keep #Large trading camp of Kells #Large camp of Armagh, Horde's main harbor #Glorious camp of Cardiff, capital of Black Horde Far East Empire The Far East Empire's lands are a tropical island area. Below is a list of towns in the area from weakest to strongest, the number represents the number of stars the town has. #Tiny fisher village of Nara, #Small village of Suo #Village of Sapporo, Empires north harbor #Big Village of Echigo, Empire's south harbor #Small town of Omi, Empire's martial arts center #City of Matsuyama, ninja training center #Great City of Izumo, Empire trade center #Glorious city of Nagoya, capital of East Empire Forest Lands The Forest Lands are a temperate forest area. Below is a list of towns in the area from weakest to strongest, the number represents the number of stars the town has. #Tiny fisher village of Elki #Small village of Staroe #Village of Svetlolesye, Lands' east harbor #Big village of Krasnodolye #Huge Village of Grouzeno, Lands' east keep #Town of Dobrov, Lands' west keep #Great city of Zlatograd, Lands' trade center #Glorious city of RaGorod, capital of Forest Lands Great Trade Republic The Great Trade Republics lands are a tropical forest area. Below is a list of towns in the area from weakest to strongest, the number represents the number of stars the town has. #Tiny camp of Curia #Small harbor of Treveri #Trade camp of Seleucia #Big trade camp of Artaxata #Town of Tyrus, Republic's north outpost #Great town of Palmyra, the Republic's east port #Amazing city of Veii, Republic's culture center #Glorious city of Caesarea, capital of Great Trade Republic Order of Holy Cross The Orders lands are a frozen mountain area. Below is a list of towns in the area from weakest to strongest, the number represents the number of stars the town has. #Tiny village of Risby #Small village of Lunde, south guard post #Village of Skara, east guard post #Town of Holmgard, mountain guard post #Trade town of Odense #Northern town of Dortmund, Order's keep #Great city of Torburg, Order's trade center #Glorious city of Grobben, capital of the Order South Desert The South Desert lands are a barren desert area. Below is a list of towns in the area from weakest to strongest, the number represents the number of stars the town has. #Tiny desert village of Aden #Small harbor of Rabat #Village of Shiraz, small oasis lost in sands #Oasis of Mahdia, South Desert's trading outpost #Harbor town of Samarra #Great town of Mosul, assassin's academy #Amazing city of Medina, South Desert's culture center #Glorious city of Tiflis, capital of South Desert Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Vitaly/feudalism-ii |descrip = Man up and have your hero take 100 damage from a single hit }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Vitaly/feudalism-ii |descrip = Unite 5 total cities under your banner }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Vitaly/feudalism-ii |descrip = Defeat each of the 6 capital city town champions in duels on the "normal" difficulty setting }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges